trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MagicPerson
|caption = oh thAnk gog for thAt AsteroId. GIAnt seA monster shIt Is deAd now. thIs Is A good thIng for sure. ; }} Introduction My nAMe Is joHAnnA fels. I AM AwesoMe. the end. oh And Also My ChAt hAndle Is MAGICperson, And I CApItAlIze All the letters thAt Are In MAGIC. Personality When she is sober, Johanna is very bright, optimistic, and friendly, with a tough side that only shows through when she feels threatened, or challenged. She is a brilliant leader, and is capable of stirring the hearts of the many with words alone. Most of these qualities disappear when she is high, however, which is most of the time. She is used to feeling strong and self-assured in her sober state. As such, when she is confronted with feelings that she interprets as weakness, her default response is to run from them. Unfortunately, she interprets sadness, fear, and other similar emotions as weakness, which means she has a lot to run from. Biography Johanna was born in the Origin universe, in Agua Prieta Mexico. She had dual citizenship, in Mexico, and the US. Her family moved back to the US when she was two. Sburch Johanna played Sburch with her family when she was six. She god-tiered along with all the other Sburch derse dreamers when they deliberately destroyed the dark moon in an attempt to put and end to the Dersite/Prospitian War, hopefully winning their game in the process. The success was, of course, unsuccessful, and lead the the ultimate failure of their session. Post-Sburch Hacking The Game Reprogramming Sburch The Horrorterrors War The Prophecy The Faeries Before the Horrorterrors war, Johanna created the race of Faeries, and the universe in which they resided. After the war was won, she, like most of her family, took up residence on the surface of the planet. There, she lived as one of the Faerie, eating their food, following their customs, and even taking mates over the eons. It was in this period of her life that she also became addicted to the Faerie flowers, which, though harmless to Faeries, act as a narcotic in the human system. When the Faeries played Sburb, they failed, and scratched their session. Johanna, again, lived among them, until finally, they failed the rebooted session. Johanna's mother saved her from the Faerie planet before she could be killed along with her children. The entire race of Faeries met with extinction, and Johanna was devastated. She retreated to Lofap, where she fell deeper and deeper into her addiction to the Faerie flowers. Narration Johanna was enlisted by her sister Anise to take over the narration of Roguestuck so that Anise and the Narrator could go out for dinner. Johanna only narrated a few panels, before she witnessed the extinction of the Trolls, which triggered memories of the extinction of her own children. She relinquished control of the comic to the Author, and returned to her planet. Trivia * The name Johanna is a variation of Joan, as in Joan of Arc, after whom this character is primarily modeled. * The breath aspect is representative of freedom and movement, not just actual air or wind. * The Faeries that Johanna created were more classic than the modern version of the creatures - though in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted quite differently: as tall, radiant, angelic beings. Gallery Johann-fels.png|When sober, the Witch of Breath is one of the most powerful, inspiring leaders in paradox space. Lofap.jpg|Yes, she is aware of how her planet's name sounds when abbreviated. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime